The present invention relates to a fishing reel of the multiplier type.
Known fishing reels of this type generally have a frame with two side plates, a shaft extending through the frame and mounted in rotary bearings in the two side plates, and a line spool which is non-rotatably mounted on the shaft for rotating with it. To prevent the spool, during casting, from rotating at such a high speed that the line cannot be paid out at the same rate but instead rises, forming a so-called birdnest, these prior art fishing reels are provided with a mechanical brake, usually being a friction brake. The braking power of the friction brake can be adjusted by axial displacement of the shaft by means of a turnable knob acting on one end of the shaft. For the same purpose, use is generally made also of a further brake in the form of a centrifugal or a magnetic brake.
The shaft extends in the frame through different components, such as gear wheels and the like, which are mounted on the shaft. By frictional forces, these components affect to a certain extent the rotation of the shaft and, thus, of the spool and limit the possibility of making long casts. If the shaft, the manufacturing tolerances of which are extremely narrow, is slightly skew, for instance as a result of careless handling when servicing the fishing reel, such skewness gives rise to vibrations and noise when the shaft and, thus, the spool are rotating.
To overcome this drawback and provide a fishing reel with which very long casts can be made and in which said noise has been reduced, designers of modern reel types have replaced the shaft mounted in rotary bearings in the side plates with a shaft supported therein by means of support bearings and replaced the line spool non-rotatably mounted on the shaft with a line spool rotatably mounted on the shaft by means of rotary bearings. In this way, the spool will not be braked by components mounted on the shaft, and possible skewness of the shaft will not have the same consequences as in the design first described. However, this new design suffers from the drawback that the shaft sometimes rotates, giving rise to a jarrring sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,362 describes a fishing reel in which this drawback has been overcome by specially designed resilient means retaining the shaft against rotation.